own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cash Cash
}}Cash Cash is an American EDM group from Roseland, New Jersey. The group consists of the brothers Jean Paul Makhlouf and Alex Makhlouf, along with Samuel Frisch. Together as a trio, they produce, record, mix & master all their music. They are currently signed to Big Beat/Atlantic Records, a subsidiary of Warner Music Group worldwide. The group's highest charting song to date is "Take me home", which features vocals by Bebe Rexha. Their song "Lightning" was the following single released and features vocals from John Rzeznik of the Goo Goo Dolls. "Surrender" was the third single released since the group signed with their new label. An animated lyric video for the song was premiered in Times Square by Shazam and officially released on October 6, 2014. As of 2014, the group has released three full-length albums, an array of eps/singles, and provided official remixes for acts such as Krewella, Capital Cities, Kelly Clarkson, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Showtek & Icona Pop, along with producing and co-writing Krewella's single "Live for the Night". Style While playing as The Consequence and early under the name Cash Cash, the group used a more traditional band setup, with use of live guitars, bass guitar, drums, keyboards, vocoders/talk boxes, and electronics. Hip Online referred to the group's early releases as technopop, while AllMusic classified Take It to the Floor as electronic pop/rock and emo-pop. Allmusic further described the album as "filled with processed vocals, old-school synths, singalong choruses, and slick-as-oil vocal harmonies." PopMatters noted the album's "standard emo-pop elements" and opined that the group's style "suggests Fall Out Boy with some synthy window dressing." Jean-Paul described the band's early style as an attempt to "Bring back some of that 70s funk guitar, mixed in with the life and fun of the 80s." USA Today, in a later assessment, noted that the group's early work "has always had a dance-music sensibility, but starting out, they were lumped into the alt-rock scene." Over the course of the early 2010s, the group began moving away from standard band instrumentation and began incorporating more elements of electronic dance music. In an interview with EDM Sauce, they talk about their transition being facilitated by frequent production and remixing on the side. Cash Cash stated, "I think for us it was a slow evolution, because we were always remixing and producing for other artists and doing outside production." In another interview with Only The Beat, the group stated, "When we first started as a band our sound was "poppy", but we always had underlying electronic elements to our music. Once we started changing and growing, our sound slowly began evolving." The group's 2011 album Love or Lust was described by Under the Gun Review as "dance/powerpop...full of bass rhythms, synthetic claps, techno beats, and dance/party/club themes". Following releases and remixes were also received as electronica and electro pop. Cash Cash's first RIAA certified song Take Me Home has been categorized by multiple hype machine monitored blogs as a progressive house dance song. Dancing Astronaut described the Overtime EP's electro house qualities by stating the group is "gracing the world with a dose of electro house and dubbed-out tunes.". Songs off the Overtime EP such as Here and Now and Satellites have been classified as house or its sub genre electro house. Dancing Astronaut further elaborated on the sound of the release by stating, "The EP continues with a bright feel, boosted by the unique blend of fluorescent synths and dirty bass." Other Cash Cash originals such as Kiss The Sky and Overtime along with their remix of Treasure by Bruno Mars have been labeled by electronic music blogs as Nu-Disco and Glitch Hop. Throughout 2014, the group's subsequent singles Lightning & Surrender were also reviewed as progressive & electro house. Members ;Current *Jean Paul Makhlouf – vocals, guitar, production *Alexander Luke Makhlouf – keyboards, vocoder, talk box, production *Samuel Warren Frisch – bass guitar, backing vocals, production ;Former *Anthony Villacari – drums (2007–2011) ;Former touring musicians *Mike Doerr – guitar, backup vocals (2007–2009) Singles Own Eurovision Song Contest 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 30' Category:OESC 30 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Macedonia artist